


Playing With Fire

by tariana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: So I wrote this a long time ago, but I'm posting it here just to have a place to keep it.Mulder gets an unexpected visitor.





	Playing With Fire

It only took a split second for Mulder to realize he was not alone in his apartment. That was a split second too long, because before he knew it, two hands had reached out of the shadows, one covering his mouth, the other reaching around his body to withdraw his gun from its holster. He heard it slide across the floor a few seconds later, coming to a stop against the leg of his desk.  
Mulder struggled to turn around, to see who was holding him captive. He staggered as, all at once, the arms holding him released him. He turned to see...  
"Krycek. You bastard."  
"Nice to see you too, Mulder."  
"What do you want, Krycek?"  
In another split second, Krycek's lean, wiry body was pressing against him, Krycek's tongue was in his mouth, and coherent thought ceased.  
Krycek withdrew just long enough to say, "You, Fox. I want you."  
Krycek's use of his first name sent a bolt of lightning straight to Mulder's cock.  
Then Krycek was pushing Mulder across the room and onto the couch. Krycek's nimble fingers worked at the buttons on Mulder's shirt, divesting him of it quickly.  
The chill air of the apartment hit his bare skin, pebbling his nipples and making him shudder. He trembled even more violently as Krycek's lips closed over first one nipple, then the other.  
Mulder tangled his fingers in Krycek's silky dark hair, pulling him back up for another searing kiss. Krycek relented, allowing Mulder to take the initiative, but only for a few seconds.  
All the while, Krycek's hands were busy, unbuttoning Mulder's jeans and sliding them off, along with his boxers. Mulder raised his hips obediently as Alex's hands slid under his ass, levering him upward.  
Mulder looked down at Alex, kneeling on the floor in a position of supplication, and knew instantly who had the power in this pairing. Those green eyes met his heatedly, before those abundant lashes flickered down and Alex lowered his head to take Mulder in his mouth.  
"Oh, Alex..." Mulder groaned as he felt Krycek's teeth graze him gently. Alex's mouth was removed, and Mulder moaned in protest. "God, don't stop."  
"You like that, do you, Fox?" Alex asked huskily.  
"Oh, yes."  
"Good," Alex said, and continued his sweet torture, using lips, tongue and teeth to drive Mulder within an inch of insanity.  
Finally, it became too much, and Mulder came with a shout, gripping Alex's hair reflexively, then smoothing it down as he relaxed.  
Alex stood, leaned over, and kissed Mulder once more, gently this time.  
"Good-bye, Fox."  
"No. Don't go. You don't have to..."  
"Yes, I do."  
"Will I see you again?"  
"We both know I can't answer that."  
Then Krycek was gone.

***

Mulder awoke in the early hours of the morning.  
*What a dream,* he thought, rubbing bemusedly at the stiff spot on the front of his jeans.  
He stood to get ready for work, turning to retrieve his gun and badge from the end table, where they always sat.  
They weren't there.  
He finally found his badge under the couch, and wondered again at the intensity of the dream.  
After a few more minutes of fruitless searching, he determined that his gun most be in the other room.  
He finally found it, resting against the leg of his desk, along with a small piece of paper.

Fox,  
Til next time.

-A


End file.
